


Taste the sky

by LullabyOfHell



Category: Shin Sekai Yori | From the New World
Genre: Beach Sex, F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, episode 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyOfHell/pseuds/LullabyOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maria, Saki thought, was impossibly beautiful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the sky

Maria's auburn hair glowed redder under the sunset, sparks of orange sunlight crowning her tresses. Her eyes were watery and blue like the sea and her expression calm, but something about the way she carried herself was charged with emotion. She looked at Saki, mouth smiling tenderly before her hands found Saki's chest, the touch feeling exciting but surreal, as if that moment was a dream too good to be real. 

 

But it was.

Saki smiled and caressed Maria's cheek before she closed the distance between them with a kiss. She tasted like cherry gloss and salt, like lust and dreams. It was everything Saki never knew she needed.

Maria's hands kept going down and sliding under her clothes, her touch soft as if her fingertips were feathers over Saki's body, caressing every inch of her warm skin that nobody had ever felt. Saki's knees trembled at the sensation; she had never felt anything so pleasant and so dizzying at the same time, something that she needed so desperately but made her so anxious, as if she was standing at the edge of a cliff and the rush of exhilaration and fear merged into one.

Maria, Saki thought, was impossibly beautiful. Her rosy lips, soft as heaven, and her flushed skin made her tremble under her touch, caressed her until Saki felt like she was about to taste the sky with her own tongue. She collapsed into the other girl's arms, head resting on her shoulder and eyelids prickling from sweat, her body a shivering mess of bliss. Maria could make her feel so grand and so vulnerable at the same time. 

As she opened her eyes and kissed the other girl again she started to doubt if she could ever return the favour. Did Maria feel the same when she touched her? Did her own fingers made Maria feel loved, cared, valued? Or the pleasure she gave her was just skin-deep? 

She was too afraid to ask. Maria was too beautiful, too pure for her. Too much of everything to be hers but for a moment. One day she would fly away, she knew it, and Saki would only have the memories of that evening to comfort herself.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5 AM, I was stressed thanks to homework and I started to write this fic. I always saw the Maria/Saki ship as one-sided from Maria's side, at least at the beggining, so I wanted to write something about Saki being also in love with Maria. Besides, The Shinsekai yori tag deserves more yuri and so does Maria, even if it is un-beta-ed. My first language isn't english so sorry if there's any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it anyways ;)


End file.
